2010-01-21 - Gotham visits the Big Apple
It was two days ago that one of New York's villains contacted the Joker, and asked him for a favor. The favor was simple; cause as much havoc in New York as the Joker possibly could, in other words, just do what comes natural, only in a specified vicinity. Joker agreed. But how to cause trouble in a city such as New York? The Joker isn't able to take on most of the heroes in the city with his bare fists, so just blowing things up in the open would be foolish of him. Fun admittedly, but foolish. For this to work, Joker had to get creative, and he loves getting creative. For the most part, the streets of Harlem seem to be progressing as any other day. No public disorder, no super villains parading down the streets, the day seemed to be just like any other regular day, then again, that's how they all start. That's the best part about chaos; it can happen at any moment, at any time. A newlywed couple, holding hands tenderly as they walk along the sidewalk, steps for a traffic light just as the lights change and the crosswalk signal flashes to WALK. The two step off of the curb together, but a blur of motion catches the eye of the man, who lets out a scream as he yanks his wife out of the street just as a speeding bus comes roaring through the stoplight at almost 60 miles an hour, cutting off the crossing traffic in a sequence of a half dozen car horns going off at the same time, taxi cabs and van swerving to stay out of path of the speeding transport. Inside, the driver beats his horn loudly as sweat pours down his face, the dozen passengers screaming in terror as they hold onto their seats for dear life. The driver had his window down as he blares his horn and swerves around the crowded streets, jerking as his bus occasionally smashes through a series of cars, pushing the smaller vehicles aside as the driver screams out. "MOVE! WE CAN'T STOP THE BUS!" "Well of course you can!" responds an all to familiar voice over the bus's PA system, a voice that sends shivers of fear through the passengers. "Of course, if you do, I'll just push my detonator and blow you all sky high! But that's beside the point! Hee~hee~hee~HA~HA~HA~HA!" Harlem is /Felix's/ turf. He knows its rhythms and sounds by heart. So a bus rampaging through every stoplight in the 'hood gets his attention, fast. Problem: It's going faster than he can run, even in lion form. Which means he has to resort to his trusty old pickup truck, and his hearing, to know where the bus is going. He floors it, racing down a parallel street, trying to get ahead of the bus. He's got to get on that damn bus and find out what the problem is, then .... eliminate ... the problem. Homework. ALWAYS Homework. At a trudge, Virgil Hawkins makes his way toward the public library, only half-paying attention in his brooding state. ...but even like this, Virgil can't miss the chaos erupting, or hide the surprised blink. "...they start hirin' guys from Queens now..?" he mutters as he scans around before bolting down a side alley. ...for safety. Really. The bus continues to swerve left and right as the middle-aged overweight bus driver tries to take control of his vehicle. But the steering wheel was absolutely useless, trying to turn left and right did nothing, trying to apply the gas or the break peddles did nothing, there was nothing inside of the bus that responded, other than the Emergency Break... which he couldn't use, because of the Joker's threat; "I see you eyeing that break lever! That was the only thing in the bus I couldn't take control of, so I wired it directly to the bomb! You so much as FINGER the lever, and you're bus will be blown sky high! Then again, I could be lying! I do lie quite often. Why don't you try it out and see~hee~hee~hee~hee~hee?" Far, far away, in an undisclosed location, the Joker was sitting on his couch, directly in front of his brand new stolen 50 inch television set, and his hands wrapped around an Xbox controller. "Oh I do so love Grand Theft Auto! It's so realistic! Sideway, street, sidewalk, street? Which would be more fun to drive on? Oh the choices are killing me! Driver my boy! What's your name again, Johnny?" "J-J-Jimmy!" yells out the driver as he continues to swing the steering wheel about, uselessly. "Timmy then! What would you prefer? Sidewalk or street?" "Please let me go!" "THAT'S NOT ONE OF THE OPTIONS!" The bus roars as it takes a sharp turn onto the sidewalk, causing the many pedestrians on the curve to scream and leap out of the way for their lives, though occasionally, the bus bumps over an obstruction. The driver lets out another scream of panic as he was followed along by a pickup truck, the driver unable to take notice however, as he was a bit preoccupied with the streets ahead of him. The pickup truck was able to close in on the bus gradually. With such a large and hefty vehicle, it was hard for it to outrun a smaller car such as Felix's car. Soon, Felix was side by side of the bus... now then... how was he going to transfer over? Felix knew he had seconds, at most. He floored it /past/ the bus, swerving to park crazily, then, moving as fast as he could, 'shifted, raced for the bus in lion form, and leaped, aiming for one of the back windows, where there was no one sitting, and 'shifting again mid-jump, so it was just a young man crashing through the glass, not a very, very big lion trying to get through such a tiny space. Moments later, *KZZZT*!! Harlem's own High-Voltage Hero explodes out of a side street astride his Static Saucer in a burst of electromagnetic energy (causing a few iPhones and lights to flicker in the process). The teen races down the street, trailing electrical energy as he races, trying to catch up with the bus. The lion doesn't get by him, however. "Dayum. Runaway busses, walkin' bricks, now lions? When'd we get to Disneyland..?" The people on the bus lets out a loud scream as the back windows shatter and all eyes turn back to Felix as he lands inside of the transport. There were mixed feelings about that, obviously this man was some sort of hero here to save the day, but they were too terrified to react in any other way then screaming their lungs out. Who could blame them? Then the real show starts, the bus monitor, which originally showed bus schedules and the busses current location, flashed to a screen of static... then in another flash it cuts away to a screen showing the Joker's wide grin. "Oh goody, the first hero of the day! Hmm, let's see..." The Joker mutters as he rubs the underside of his chin and eyes Felix for a second. "Nope, can't say I'm familiar with you at all! What a shame, I was hoping for a hero who I would actually WANT to blow up! I feel cheated." The Joker yells out, and gives his controller a sudden jerk, causing the bus to take an extremely sharp turn to the right, causing a few passengers who were sitting on the left side of the bus to tumble over to the right. "HEE~HEE~HA~HA~HA~HA~HA! Oh me, oh my! I'm getting ahead of myself. Listen here you brat, if you want these people to survive this ordeal, you'll have to play by MY rules! Understand?" Felix raised a hand to the frightened bus riders. "It's ok, I'm with the Titans." He says, then his face sort of freezes when Joker's face comes on the monitor. Oh /fuck/. Joker. Crap, crap, crap. Deep breath. Felix, of course, knew Joker'd been in and around the city of late, but he'd not (much to his apprehensive relief) run into him. Until now. Crap. "I didn't know you /had/ rules, Jokey." Ok, probably not the best idea to taunt the bastard, but Felix can't quite NOT. "I have news for you. I don't play by bad guy rules." Cruising over the bus, Static cups a hand to his ear, checking local frequencies. Maneuvering around, Static tries to get a better view of what's going on inside, playing it cautious after his run-in with Green Arrow and Speedy. In the meantime, the teen hero zaps stoplights to try and clear the way for the runaway bus. Even -Virgil- knows something's off here. "Well of course I do! After all, a game is no fun without any rules!" The Joker mocks as he wiggles a finger back and forth before the screen, his twisted grin spreading along his red lips. "Quite simply, there are rules about the bomb you should know of! You touch it and I'll blow it up, you try to look for it... I'll blow it up! In fact, now that we're on the subject, if you try to get off of the bus, I'll blow it up! HA~HA~HA~HA!" The bus driver lets out a yell as he stomps his foot on the break peddle and swerves the steering wheel left and right as the bus was heading straight for a woman and her baby-carriage standing on the sidewalk where the bus was driving across, but of course, that did nothing. It was Joker who turned the bus off of the sidewalk just as the woman yanks her baby from the carriage and jumps back as it was pulled under the bus with a loud snapping sound of the metal being torn to pieces. "I'll be you're wondering why I'm doing this! Other than for chuckles of course. You see, I've wanted to blow up many things in New York over the past week being within this stink hole, but none of my loyal henchmen were willing to deliver the payload... and, just between you and me, they weren't all that dependable either. SO! I've decided to leave this up to good ol' public transportation and all its connivance! HEE~HEE~HEE~HAA~HA~HA~HA! Now that I actually have a bomb large enough to blow up a section of New York, I'm having a hard time deciding which section I want to see in ruins!" "The bomb! It's under the bus!" comes the panicked yell from Jimmy, the bus driver, as he turns his eyes back to Felix. "You have to stop this madman!" "HEY! That's not very nice, spoiling my fun by ruining the surprise! .... Pa-pa spank!" Jimmy lets out a yell of pain as suddenly a surge of electricity shoots through the steering wheel, electrifying the bus driver as he jerks in his seat for a few seconds and slumps over with a groan. Before he could react and get out of the driver's seat, the top part of the bus over the driver's seat pops off... and a rocket boots up under the driver's seat, throwing the bus driver out of the roof and straight pass Static as the man lets out a panicked scream. Joker cackles loudly as the driver vanishes from the bus, shooting up a good 30 feet into the air before the jets die... and the driver realizes another problem. No parachute. A dark shape cuts smoothly through the cloud layer, just barely visible until it dips below. Even then, its matte black color reflects none of the light from the city below, and it might well go unnoticed as it arcs down to sweep near-silently over Harlem -- but, for those who might notice, a hatch opens in the bottom of the craft, and a much smaller dark shape drops from it, plummeting towards the ground for a second or so. Then, quite abruptly, the dark folds of fabric that flutter about the shape unfurl and take the unmistakable bat-winged shape captured so rarely in grainy press photographs or out-of-focus news cameras -- The Batman is here, gliding down toward the bus, below. As he descends, looking for all the world like he's flying free, he lifts one arm and fires a line off to attach to the back of the bus, beginning to reel himself down upon it. Felix /snarls/ when the bus driver gets shocked, then ejected. It's not as impressive as it could be if he was in lion form, but it still gets the point across. "Just so you know, Joker ... I /will/ kill you for that." He sounds dead serious. He IS dead serious. And then ... well, Batman may be hard to see, but the 'thunk' of the grapple hitting is audible to Felix, if no one else, and he starts looking around. The heck was that? Unfortunately, the angle is wrong for Felix to see the Dark Knight. Eyes following the ejection, Static blinks. "...wonder if that comes standard." he mutters before maneuvering over to electromagnetically snag the driver's seat, the bus going further on as the teen hero eases the poor guy to the sidewalk. "Welcome to Harlem. Enjoy your stay, and don't feed the locals. 'scuse me." Wheeling, Static races back after the bus, getting more worried by the moment - then he spots the unmistakable form of 'the Batman'. "No... ...freakin'... ...way." "Well that's not good! I have so much to live for, so many other people to kill! I'll just have to be sure to kill you today from my bomb! AAAHHH~HA~HA~HA~HA!" The Joker yells as he claps his hands in front of the screen and grins darkly at Felix. "Let's see! What would I like to blow up today!?" The Joker asks as the dozen passengers on the bus collectively begin to let out panicked sobs of hysteria at the sight of the ejected driver. Static's quick reaction however, saves the day. Jimmy's screams of fear at the face of instant death slowly fades away as he looks around and realizes he was being hoisted into the air by some unknown force. Static's electromagnetic energy catches the driver and lowers him onto the sidewalk, where he lets out several more muffled sounds as he looks around... realizing that, for him at least, the nightmare was over. Batman touching down on the bus catches everyone's attention... everyone except the Joker, who couldn't make out the thump from every other sound effect coming out from his radio. It won't take the Bat very long to catch up with the speeding bus. Instead, the clown was looking off screen as the bus suddenly takes a long turn towards the empty streets, which were being cleared out by responding police officers. Joker, being the cocky villain he was, already contacted the police and told them about the bomb. After all, he didn't want them to stop his bus in the middle of the streets, I mean, if it blows up there, it doesn't do any REAL damage! "Maybe the police station? Nah, to common to my taste... the Baxter Building? Nope! To highly secure. Oh! How about the mental hospital!? I don't know, it just jumps out at me! What do you think hero boy?" The Psycho Clown asks as he grins up at Felix. "What do YOU want to see me blow up?" Batman glances sharply up as an ejection seat (bearing driver) rockets past him, but when he sees it handled by one of the metas on the scene, he returns his attention to the bus. Utilizing the special grips on his gloves, Batman takes hold of the top of the bus once it comes into reach. His cloak loses shape, then, whipping back to flutter behind him as normal fabric once more, and he begins to slowly work his way along the top of the vehicle, towards the front end. As he draws near it, he raises one gauntlet, its armored sword-breakers angled down, and smashes this down into the window to begin breaking it open. He'll need a way in, after all. "How about yourself, Jokey?" Felix snaps, irritated. When someone starts trying to break into the bus from the top, Felix glances up. "Who the hell's up there?" He wants to know, still unable to see who's there, though, after a few moments of listening, he's fairly sure there's two people keeping pace with the bus. Titans? He can't tell for sure. Then he gets a look at the fist that makes its way through the roof. Black. He shoots a glance at the monitor and Joker, then swallows. Oh /hell/. Felix doesn't quite know whether to wish it IS Batman, or wish it wasn't. Racing to catch up with the bus yet again, Static slides up to, well let's admit it, one of his heroes. Idol worship can wait, for the moment, though. "If -you're- here, that means this is worse than bad, doesn't it." "Myself!? Well that's just crazy, and believe me, I know crazy! WAHH~HA~HA~HA~HA!" *CRACK!* "What!?" *CRACK!* "What's going on now?" The Joker yells out as two powerful hammer blows to the windshield of the bus causes the entire front of the glass to splinter into a series of spider web cracks, followed quickly by the entire glass windshield shattering into a shower of glass pieces. The Joker blinks as he watches the glass come flying past the monitor next to the steering wheel, and gives a frown as he shakes his head. "Oh what is it now? Spider-Man? That blue gorilla X-Man again? Nick Fury!?" Yells out the Joker as he suddenly takes a hold of his game controller. "Well whoever you are, you're not going to stop this bus!" the clown yells as the bus begins to swerve back and forth, left and right, the tires screeching loudly as they leave long black streaks into the road, and the top of the bus wobbling back and forth, bucking Batman with the force of a wild stallion as he hangs on for dear life. "Last stop coming up! Don't forget to leave a tip for your bus driver! Oh that's right, he's dead! AAHH~HA~HA~HA~HA!" A coarse rasp of "It's The Joker" is the only reply Static gets before Batman flips headfirst down over the front edge of the bus's top. Then, just as the windshield is giving way, the black-cloaked figure bursts through amidst the shower of glass shards to land in a crouch beside where the driver's seat /used/ to be. The dark shape rises, seeming almost to melt up from the ground the way the cloak flows around him, and turns towards the screen. Without even pausing for more witty banter, one gauntleted fist snaps out in a merciless punch toward the camera at the front of the bus -- he's fully intent on smashing it. Felix freezes for a second when Batman makes his entrance, then rapidly backpedals, pupils wide. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Felix opens his mouth, then closes it when he can't seem to get his vocal cords to work. Tries it again, and finally manages an embarassingly squeaky-sounding. "He's put a bomb on the bus." While still backpedaling. Evidently, the entire length of the bus isn't quite enough room between Felix and Batman. Static can only -pale- at the no-nonsense response. "The Joker?! Are you serio--" The dredlocked teen cuts himself off, knowing better than to finish the thought. "If it's the Joker, he's got this thing more wired than the Halls of Justice..." Postioning himself in the center of the bus, Static magnetizes himself to the roof as he starts scanning the signatures around him. "...as often as Pops makes me use these, I oughtta be able to figure this out..." The entire bus falls into a hush as Batman shatters the windshield. Even the Joker himself fell silent as his eyes narrowed at the screen. For a moment, only the howling of the wind blowing through the opening where the windshield used to be filled the bus with sound, then Batman promptly shattered that silence as he punches the camera with his bare fist, snapping the fragile equipment with a powerful blow, and sending the camera falling into a heap of scrap metal on the floor of the bus. "You... it's always you, isn't it?" The Joker asks, though the camera at the front was destroyed, there still were a few cameras littering the bus along the back end. The monitor was untouched, though they offered only a transmission of the Joker's face, but can't allow him to see through the screen. "Ahh... Ahh~ha~ha~ha... Heee~hee~hah! WWAAAH~HA~HA~HA~HA~HA~HA! OH BATMAN! I really /must/ hunt you down and kill you one of these days! HAA~HA~HA~HA! I knew if I threw myself on camera enough, and set enough things on fire you would poke your pointy ears in sooner or later! It's almost depressing you had to show up NOW, just seconds away from an instant fiery death! Think you can save these people just in the nick of time again!? Think you can outsmart you good ol' buddy Joker? NOT THIS TIME!" With a cackle, the monitor of the bus clicks off... and was replaced by a timer, counting down from 20 seconds. 20... 19... 18... "Where's the bomb?" Batman demands of Felix in his rumbling rasp, not even pausing to glance back at the Joker. Even as he speaks, he flings a handful of pellets towards the back of the bus, pellets that burst open and foam into a viscous, dark sealant that expands to begin envelop the camera lenses back there. It may not get them all, but it should at least make the Joker's vision less clear. Meanwhile, Batman cheats. He begins clipping small devices to the passengers, even as he speaks into his cowl mic. "Watchtower, prepare for emergency teleport. Focus the beam on the target beacons I'm distributing now." Felix swallows hard. Focus, dangit. Sound? Nadda. Sight's an equal bust ... it wouldn't be where people could get at it. Scent? It takes Felix a minute, but he finally catches a trace of scent ... "On the underside. Dead center. Smells like it's C4." Felix actually manages to get that out in a businesslike tone ... and then he completely ruins it by yelping and ducking when Batman throws something in his general direction. Well, while he can't smell or hear things like that, he can -definitely- read it's electrical signature. Grinning, Static shouts into the hole left by the driver's ejection, "Sit tight! I got this!" Well, he hopes, anyway. Focusing, the Ghanan teen focuses on the bomb's specific signature, scrambling the device's signals, trying to lock it away from incoming or outgoing transmissions. "...I -hope- I got this, or I'm gonna have one short masked career..." "NAH~AH~AH BATMAN!" Joker's voice rings through the bus's PA system as the clown lets out a cackle. "You should know better than to cheat when you're playing games with the Joker! If I see a single head of hair unexplainably missing, I'll just trigger the bomb remotely! I mean it! You could try to race me to it, but if you fail you'll have over a dozen innocent pedestrians painting New York red! You'll have to disarm the bomb manually if you want to save your sweet innocent citizens!" *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* "WHAT!?" The Joker yells out as his other camera suddenly blacks out from the sealant. With a loud annoyed growl, the clown narrows his eyes. "Oh... that TEARS it! Say goodnight Batman!" The Joker yells as the screen flicks back to the clown, and he cackles as he holds up the detonator, and with a twisted psychotic grin, he hammers the button with his thumb... *ZAAAP!* Joker blinks as he pushes the button again, as a wave of electrisity shoots through the bus, and knocks out the trigger of the bomb. With a wince, the Joker slams his fist along the button and yells out. "I'll have the last laugh yet! I'll just trigger the bomb from impact! HAAA~HA~HA~HA~HA!" Batman and Felix could suddenly feel their footing give out from underneath them, as the bus was once more taken over by Joker, and sent screeching off of the main highway, plowing through parked cars and sending the smaller vehicles crashing and spinning out of the wake of the rampaging transport. The citizens on the bus let out a loud scream as they were jerked left and right, bouncing as they clutch onto the seats of the bus suddenly kicks on the gas, sending the bus speeding up to 65... 70... 80 miles per hour, and heading straight through the streets for the Mental Hospital, which could be seen just through the broken windshield! It's going to be close! REAAAAL close! As Batman realizes that the bomb's already been disarmed, he moves to finish clipping teleport beacons onto the passengers. Then he barks out, "Watchtower! Teleport now!" And shortly, swirling golden-white energies shimmer down around the people to teleport them up and away to safety aboard the Justice League Watchtower. Meanwhile, Batman rushes back to the front of the bus to dive out the window -- he's got to take out those tires, doesn't he? A few small-charge explosives should take care of that. Well shit. "Who the ... " Felix starts, peering up. Static boy's lucky Batman is here ... it's muting Felix's usual response to 'invaders'. (Yes, Batman is an invader too. Felix is SO not going to challenge him. EVER.) And then everyone disappears and Batman bails. Felix is quick to follow suit, through the back window he broke to get in here, tumbling down the road with a grimace, then getting to his feet, bloody and most definitely torn up, but visibly healing even as he regains his feet. Kneeling on the roof of the bus, it seems it's time for Static to do what he does best. Overexert himself. This is -his- hood, and there's been enough damage. "Aight, Static, let's wrap this up. A little Static Cling oughtta do it!" Both gloved hands plant on the bus, he twists the magnetic field underneath, polarizing the bus against the street with the intent of creating a MASSIVE amount of drag. Unfortunately, the effort also takes a -massive- amount of energy and concentration, dragging a pained growl from Static's throat as he ctries to stop the madness. The tires explode from the force of Batman's explosive charges, and the bus takes a powerful blow that knocks the entire vehicle off of its front wheels onto the back for a few seconds, the sound of the rear end of the bus hissing along the street loudly, throwing up a shower of sparks and smoke like a fireworks display. Several seconds later, the bus falls back down onto all fours, bounces with a loud crash as the metal rims of the tires slam into the ground, causing the bus to hop up at an awkward angle, and flip over onto its side. The bus windows shatter as the transport spins around full circle several times, rapidly losing speed as the metal and glass grinds upon the asphalt of the street, causing an eardrum shattering screech. It was Static's last ditch attempt to stop the bus that stopped it from hitting the Mental Hospital. The drag on the streets caused the bus to quickly loose speed, where it would have easily had skidded over the curve and through the front doors of the hospital. Even still, the bus continues to spin around on the street until it promptly slams it's underside onto a concrete wall in the middle of the street, built around a traffic island, and the bomb ignites. Though the passengers have been teleported off, and the streets vacated, the few citizens and police officers around area take off in a sprint before the bus explodes like a second sun in the streets, the fire and twisted metal easily eating through the asphalt and concrete of the roads around it, blasting them into the air like grains of sand which rain down all along the twisted wreck that was once a bus. The bus was blown cleanly in half, the back end of the bus blown sky high and sent flipping through the glass display window of a nearby jewelry shop, which was thankfully closed, as fire and metal rains from the sky like a hailstorm. The few people around the bus were knocked clean off of their feet by the force of the massive explosion, being thrown to the ground as the explosion pillars into the sky a good 3 stories, causing many panicked screams and yells from everyone in the area. But, as all explosions do, the ear popping roar dies down, and the scene unfolds. There were no deaths, no fatalities, just a massive fireball and a creator left in the ground of what could have been a Hospital. The sounds of the wreckage dies down, and the streets grew silent, everyone to shocked to say anything. And when the dust settles and the smoke clears, there is no trace of Batman having been there at all. Even the dark shape of the Batwing is absent, having slipped back above the cloud layer. The credit for this can go, for the moment, to Static and Felix. Felix clapped his hands over his ears when the bomb went off, for all the good it did ... which is to say not much! When things finally died down, he darted forward, aware that both Batman and ... whoever the other kid had been ... had been on the bus when it blew. It was quickly obvious that Bats had disappeared, which was a relief. Now to find the other guy. While he managed to break free of the bus before the detonation, Static barely had enough time to throw up an EM shield around himself before the big boom, and is sent flying as a result. The saucer bounces along the ground, leaving Static to impact with a wall hard enough to knock him for a loop. Rubbing the back of his head, Static groans, trying to clear his head. "...aight, that was -not- fun." Felix finally finds the other kid, and hurries over. "Shit. You all right?" He wants to know. "And who in the hell /are/ you, anyway?" "Name's Static." the still-dizzy teen responds as he dusts off his coat. Managing to get to his feet, he realizes how sore he's going to be in the morning, but he still manages a dashing grin despite everything as he picks up the bus' license plate. "I'd ask for the number of the bus that hit me, but it looks like I got it." Felix just sort of shakes his head. "Mine's Felix." He casts another look around, then sighs. "Just verifying ... that really was Batman, right?" Static nods a little as he looks over the wreckage. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was the real deal, man." Finally spotting the Static Saucer, he gestures, prompting the disc to glide towards him. "Noone else has -those- kinda toys. Man, every day must be like Christmas with that stuff!" Felix grumble-growls. "The sooner he kicks Joker's ass and they /both/ go back to Gotham where they belong, the better." He grouses. "We have enough problems without Gotham deciding to dump on us too." "Yeah, I hear ya." Static replies as he steps onto the saucer and drifts up a few inches. "At least we didn't just get the bad half. ...still wanna know how he vanishes like that!" "Toys." Felix says succinctly. Given how everyone in the bus disappeared, and given that Felix doesn't know Batman came via his plane, Felix has strong suspicions as to how Batman got away. "Very cool toys." "Either way, that pretty much confirms Laughsalot's in the Big Apple... Question is, how do ya stop someone ya can't predict?" Yeah, Static's musing out loud. "Not like he's gonna stop anytime soon." "Smell him out, hunt him down, and wring his rotten, psychotic neck." Felix growls. "He can't have been /too/ far from here. Those control things only work over a certain distance." Static arches an eyebrow under his mask. "...dude? If it were that easy, Batman'd have done it already." Yeah, leave it to Static to point out the obvious. Looking up, the teen groans. "Pops is gonna have my -hide-! I gotta go, Felix." With that, he drifts up and streaks off, frantic to get home, and more importantly, an explaination as to where he's been. Category:Logs